


My Peeping little Secret | 1

by gukpreme



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Smut, Voyeurism, bts smut, jungkook smut, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: The gift you bought for your roommate, Jungkook, is not only the source to all of your communication problems but the sole solution to solve your dry spell.





	My Peeping little Secret | 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, dearlytea.

“I’m going to smack that fucking headset off,” you curse out angrily. Stomping your way towards the elevator that awaits for you, ignoring all of the stares that follow behind you. Bitterly, you jab your index finger onto the button that correlates to the level you share your apartment with the one and only Jeon _fucking_ Jungkook.

To say you were annoyed was an understatement.

You’re enraged.

Heated.

Five fucking seconds away from bursting into flames and setting _everything_ you touch on fire.

And it’s all thanks to the stupid new XK900 gaming headset.

For his birthday this year, you decided it was appropriate to buy him the new wireless headset he’s been drooling over for the past 3 weeks to replace the ones that are a sneeze away from falling apart. When giving him the gift, you never thought before a 21-year-old man could squeal like a child on Christmas day, you were very much wrong.

The moment you saw the sparkle that glimmered in his eyes and the bright bunny-like smile he had after unwrapping the gift made it seem like it was worth denting your bank account for, but really it wasn’t.

The luxury you had when it came to communication is now gone. You couldn’t yell out his name from the kitchen anymore, texting him is a struggle if he can’t hear his phone going off and the many _many_ times your calls have gone straight to voicemail is getting out of control. At this point, you wouldn’t be surprised if you found out that someone broke into your apartment, while Jungkook was at home playing game, by busting the door down and taking all of your valuables in your shared home.

Who knows? Anything utterly crazy and stupid can happen in this world.

Nonetheless, you are not pleased to find out that all of your 9 calls went right into your only ride home’s voicemail after an extremely bad date. Not only did the date end poorly before leaving the restaurant but it further went down the hole of disappointment when you later found out the guy can’t eat pussy or use his dick for shit, leaving you sexually frustrated when he finishes and you don’t.

Finally arriving at your level, you head towards your door while rummaging through your bag for your keys. “I knew I should have of just bought him alcohol and saved the money for that new wall banger,” you mumble bitterly to yourself. “Could _really_ be using it right now.”

Opening the door to your apartment, you see no sign of Jungkook yet. Just the silence of your apartment that will soon be filled with the ruckus of your yelling.

“JUNGKOOK!” You call out angrily, slamming the door behind you. You sigh to yourself. “Why did I even bother to call out for him.”

Kicking the painful heels off your feet, you make a beeline right to his bedroom door. The door is closed but you can still make out the heavy pants from the other side. Your mind instantly knows exactly what he’s doing.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WORKING OUT AT 10 _O_ ’CLOCK!?” You screech out, too blinded by anger to even care about disrupting the neighbors that are probably sleeping at this hour.

No answer from his end.

During times like this, you would wait for him to finish his session before bombarding him with complaints and insults. But given the circumstances you are in, you ignore it and fling his door wide open.

“JEON FUCKING JUN-

As if the air itself suddenly punched you square in the face, you froze into place. The train of insults and complaints are all caught in your throat at the sight before you.

Jungkook’s pants pooling around his ankles, his luscious thick thighs spread apart, head tossed back with his headset on, mouth hanging wide open and eyes closed as he pants heavily with no shirt on his gaming chair. Your mouth closes then opens like a fish, unable to process the whole situation due to your shock. You’re quick to notice in your peripherals the porn that’s displayed on his screen along with the bottle of lube near his mouse but it still doesn’t distract you from the sight before you.

Your eyes are firmly planted at the sight of the engorged red tip that peeps out every few seconds from the inside of his fist and the small vein that you can barely make out from his fast movements on his hard cock. What makes matter worse were the dulcet moans and whimpers he’s freely spilling out, echoing and bouncing between the walls of the room.

Quickly, before he notices you, you carefully speed walk out of the room, in fear he would feel movements of your heavy steps against the ground. Once you’re out of sight, you let your back hit the wall, feeling your heart beat so loud that it almost deafens you from the moans coming from your roommate.

You just walked in on your roommate’s jerk off session.

Right in front of him.

Without him knowing.

“ _Fuckkkkk_.” He drags the word out deliciously as a long drawn out moan follows behind shortly.

On a serious note, you should be a bit guilty of watching him stroke his cock. But given the previous circumstances, you were left in, you can’t help but enjoy the sound of his groans and moans. Completely blinded by your lust to not care about anything but your roommate’s hot jerk off session.

You can clearly hear every little squelching and slick sound of him pumping his dick, it’s absolutely sinful but melodic to your ears and you can’t help but rub your thighs together when his breathing starts to stutter. Any other time, you would have left and drowned out his vocal pleasure by blasting music through your ears buds, but the curiosity controlled by your thirst for anything sexual causes you to peep your head out from the side of the door frame instead.

His free hand is clenched around the armrest of his chair tightly, lifting himself off the seat every so often to thrust himself hard into his fist. The sight of small dribbles of sweat that covers his abs and forehead causes you to involuntarily lick your dry lips.

“Ohhhh fuck, ohhh _fuck_.” He groans out desperately.

Soon enough, he starts to become more vocal, moaning and grunting more with every pump, he’s close. You watch intensely as he picks up on a faster and sloppier speed on his cock, clenching both his hand and toes. Then finally, after a few minutes, he stutters before letting out an ocean deep groan, enjoying the waves of pleasure that deafens all of his senses. You watch with wide eyes as he milks out a delicious load of cum onto his clenched abs and heaving chest, letting it freely dribble down his body and hand.

You almost whine at the sight of it, eyes hooded and hazed by the view of your extremely attractive roommate finishing his lust filled session. God, you would do almost anything to lick the cum off of him.

You almost take your exit when suddenly you see him wrap a hand around his limping cock again. He starts to pump himself at the same speed before, whining and whimpering every second. Your toes curled and eyes widen as he lets out a loud moan and pushes himself into another orgasm, only being able to milk out a smaller load than before. His first shot hits near his peaking nipple but the last few barely gotten far and dribble down his hand, dripping over every single finger. He lets go of his now used cock, letting it limp back against his belly as he tries to level out his heavy breathing.

At this point, you might just cum on the spot. You never expected your roommate to be the type to push himself into a second orgasm, or really expected him to be that vocal either. But the thought of him cumming twice inside of you, filling your cunt up with both your juices as he moans with every weak thrust to milk out every drop, only makes whine as you desperately try to find some friction to soothe the aching problem between your legs.

Almost getting lost in your own thoughts, you hear him grumble and move around in his seat, coming back from his cloud 9 experience. Quickly, before he notices your presence, you take 3 long careful steps towards your room and hid behind the door, keeping it open like how it was to avoid raising any suspicions.

You hear the sound of a soft thud of something, probably his clothes, being thrown somewhere followed by the sound of his sweaty naked body being peeled off the leather chair. Carefully, you inhale and exhale softly through your nose, to reduce the chances of any possible sounds that could slip into his ear. You hear his heavy footsteps getting louder and clearer with every step and instinctively you inhale sharply and mentally scolding yourself for it, fearing he might have heard the silent sound of your distress.

Luckily he doesn’t.

Before your heart could burst from all of the adrenaline, the bathroom door beside you creaks and then creaks again. You hear the sound of the door shutting followed by the almost silent familiar click indicating he locked the door. It’s not until you hear the water of the shower running that you let out a sigh of relief.

Closing your bedroom door, you walk with stiff arms and legs to your bed and plop yourself into a starfish-like pose above your covers and blankets. As the situation settles in slowly, your mind is bombarded with so many questions and thoughts.

You just watched your roommate masturbate and cum, twice.

\--x--

Honestly, you wish you could say you got to sleep peacefully last night.

It was a blur for most of the part, but you could only vaguely remember flipping and tossing around between your blankets, trying to find a comfortable position to ignore the ache that screams between your thighs. You didn’t want to touch yourself, it wasn’t right to and morally you would feel guilty for it if you did. It was his private time, something you should have never walked in on.

Or stayed longer to watch.

Or fantasize about later on at night.

The price you had to pay when having a dry spell.

Nonetheless, it was never something you should have witnessed. So if you were to fulfill your sexual desire to polish the pearl then you would end up with only guilt and sticky fingers.

As soon as you step foot out of your room, your nose is filled with the greasy but delicious scent of breakfast. You start humming blissfully as the distinct sound of oil sizzling makes your stomach grumble. Instinctively you wet your lips, craving the taste of whatever is being prepared in the kitchen.

You walk out of the hallway and almost choke at the sight before you. You were probably too distracted by your hunger to realize the clear view of your roommate’s back facing towards you and his attention in front of the stove, with your baby blue apron on, flipping bacon in a frying pan. It was an odd and rare sight to see since usually, you’re the one to make breakfast but you enjoyed the change either way.

Taking a step forward, the wooden floor creaks underneath your step causing Jungkook to fling his head to look at you. At the sight of his face the many lewd images of your roommate flash before you.

You cringe at the thought, feeling the awkward tension of last night show.

“Are you okay?” He asks, an eyebrow raised towards you.

You nod your head stiffly, shaking your shoulders to rid of the tenseness that sticks onto you like chewed gum. “I’m fine, just woke up to a weird dream.” You plainly lie.

He doesn’t quite catch your lie and nods in understanding. “Can you set the table for me? I’m almost done with the last piece of bacon.”

You hummed back, walking towards the upper cupboards to grab the plates. “This is an odd sight.” You commented, wanting to fill the silence around you with small talk in hopes to push away your sinful thoughts.

He catches on to what you meant and chuckles softly. “Don’t get used to it, it’s my way to apologize for last night. I saw the texts and calls after my shower and was about to go grab you but I saw your shoes at the front and bedroom door close.”

You grip onto the plates tightly, remembering how you hid behind the door after he… you know.

Gulping down the need to squirm, you weakly smile. “Oh, yeah it’s alright. I was able to get home safe.” You strain to say, internally punching yourself for sounding off.

He stops all movements abruptly and you almost flinch because of it. “Really?” He questions, looking at you with wide eyes.

You nod a bit too fast for your liking, feeling the tightness of your lips as you flash a fake smile back at him. “Yup, it’s all good in the hood.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, you internally cringe. Who the hell says that nowadays?!?

He doesn’t buy your lies this time and continues to look at you oddly. “Are you sure?... I kind of expected you to throw a plate at my head or something.”

You shake your head as you walk past him to both set up the plates and to avoid his eyes. “I’m very sure Jungkook.” You strain to say.

He blinks a few times, still eyeing behind you but shrugs his shoulders. “If you say so then.”

Once Jungkook finishes cooking breakfast, the both of you sit in silence across from each other as you silently eat your food, phones in your hands. Since Jungkook’s attention is stuck onto the illuminated screen in front of him, it gives you the relief to squirm in your seat from time to time to release some of the tension. Despite scrolling through your Instagram for memes to maybe kill the lusting thirst for your roommate it makes no use when the source to all of your sexual frustration is right in front of you. It also doesn’t help when he’s sitting back relaxed in the chair with his legs spread out like how he was yesterday, god you really shouldn’t be so turned on by a guy’s mad spread.

Then again, your roommate is no ordinary guy. He may have the mind and face of a kid but he’s one hell of an attractive guy. Chiseled jawline, soft brown eyes and an amazing body figure that lures all female and gay men's eyes on him. And what makes it all better was the fact he has a great personality to top it all off. Kind, goofy and thoughtful about others, really he was the whole package and could easily hook someone in with just a few words.

Yet he was still living the single life.

You know for sure people have asked him out, all your friends did at some point but he always turns them down, saying he was personally not ready for one at the moment. You knew deep down it was a lie but never bother to question it, it’s not your business to poke at anyways.

The sinful thoughts still continue to dance around in your head, almost as if it’s mocking and pressuring you to cross the line and fuck yourself later when he leaves the apartment. You almost moan at the thought of it, playing with one of the sex toys you hid under your bed once he’s out to let your thoughts and hands run wild.

You snap out of your thoughts when you hear the sound of his chair screeching against the floor, adjusting his position to sit more comfortably against the wooden chair. His eyes are still on his phone, completely oblivious to your stares on his thighs that peak out through his jeans.

He’s also unluckily, for you, sporting one of your favorite ripped jeans, giving you the juicy sight of his thick thighs and muscles through each rip. What makes it ten times worse for you was the belt that’s cinched through the loops of his jeans, defining the tiny ass waist. You lick your dry lips at the thought of your legs wrapped around them tightly as he continuously pounds into your slick cunt and finishes into your womb.

God, you really need to get laid.

The sound of his phone shutting causes you to snap your direction back onto your phone, praying to the heavens that he didn’t catch you ogling over his figure.

“I’m gonna go head to work now, do you need me to pick up anything when I drive back?” He asks you, standing up to put away his dirty dishes and head towards the coat hanger that waits for him beside your front door.

You internally sigh out of relief then hummed. “I’m not sure, I’ll text you later if I think of anything.” You reply back, keeping your eyes on his back and suddenly realizing how his define muscle still pokes through his shirt.

“Alright, text me before 6 then.” He tells you while putting on his black coat, ruining your perfect view.

Bidding your goodbyes, you wait until you hear the sound of his heavy footsteps leaving the hallway before letting out a heavy sigh with your head tilt back in relief, but the torture isn’t over for you yet.

The silence that looms in the now empty apartment makes it a lot easier for your mind to repeat the sound of his whimpering and moans in your head. You curl your toes, clearly envisioning the scene of him pushing himself over the edge, moaning out constantly as he milks the last bit of his cum before going at it again for a second orgasm.

Biting onto your bottom lip, you let out a quiet whimper and rub your thighs together, feeling the slick of your arousal gush out. Your lust starts to consume all of your senses, causing you to squirm and grip onto the edge of your seat tightly until your knuckles turn white.

At this point, if you continue to hold back it will only ruin your panties even more.

Out of pure thirst for your release, you spring out of your seat and head towards your room, not bothering to put away your dirty dishes. Closing the door behind you, you kneel down onto the side of your bed to fish out the Nike shoe box you stole from Jungkook. Placing it onto your bed, you happily lift the lid up to reveal your collection of various sex toys. Letting your fingers trail above them slowly, you decide to use the purple dildo that you bought last month. You feared its length and girth when you first saw it and never thought about using it.

That is until after seeing the length of your roommate’s dick.

Tossing the shoe box onto the floor, you hop onto your bed purely out of excitement. With your back against the pile of pillows and dildo beside you, you let yourself relax into the cushions. At your angled position, you stare at the pasty white ceiling above you in order to have a blank canvas for your mind to freely paint on. Slowly, your free hand trails down to your sides and onto the rim of your pajama shorts, imagining Jungkook doing so while he’s hovering above you.

You imagine his large frame above yours, eyes following his own hand as it nimbly teases the strap of your shorts, bottom lip caught by his teeth as his hooded eyes now on yours.

With no hesitation, you pull off the shorts and discard them over to the side where your shoe box is. The cool air around you makes it fairly obvious for you to feel the wet patch that still grows and stains your panties.

Before taking them off, you let your free hand trail above the wet patch and press onto it gently. The action causes you to moan softly as you envision the sight of Jungkook eyeing your panties, rubbing small soft circles onto the spot, whispering dirty secrets.

Finally, you make the move to remove your underwear next. As you do, you widen your eyes at the sight of a string of your arousal clinging from your heat to the wet patch on your panties. You blush embarrassingly when realizing how wet you were.

You can already imagine the sight of Jungkook’s reaction to this, licking his lips as your slick starts to drip down and pool within the sheets of your bed, thirsting for the taste of you.

Before you slip your fingers in between your folds, you hesitate a bit as the guilt starts to ponder through your mind. You are just a hair away from crossing the line, passing a territory you won’t be able to escape once you enter. Biting onto your bottom lip, you start to list out the pros and cons to your next decision. If you do this, you will only see and act differently around him. It will for sure affect your current relationship you have with him and he will notice it too which only makes you worry about the unknown future of your consequences.

So is the risk worth it?

You chose to stop, thinking it’s better to be safe than sorry. That is until the sounds of his moans continuously repeat in your mind like a broken record, reverting you back to your decision and changing your answer.

‘Fuck it!’ You thought to yourself, slipping your hand down to your aching clit, letting all of the lust consume your thoughts and blind you from all previous logical thinking.

With closed eyes you moan out his name, rubbing slow teasing circles onto your nub before reaching over to your side to grab the purple dildo, permanently shutting out your last logical thought.

With that, you cross the line of no return and made a new dirty little secret.


End file.
